Hats
Hats are cosmetic items that alter the appearance of the player and set their team. Players can choose what hat they want to wear in the multiplayer lobby and Challenge Arcade using the Computer. Obtaining Hats Most hats are unlocked immediately at the start of the game, but some are not available right from the get-go, signified by a padlock and the word "LOCKED" instead of the hat's name (however, one of these locks is actually a hat named "Locked"). The condition for unlocking each hat is different. Some involve completing Achievements, both in Multiplayer and the Challenge Arcade. Other must be purchased: using tickets for the Arcade or money for Vincent. Another way to get hats is to make or download Custom Hats. Teams When two or more players wear the same hat, they join the same team. Being on the same team means that all players on the team share the same point total. The name of the team is the same as the hat's name, regardless of the players' individual names. If a single team is left remaining, that team earns one point. Any number of the team's players can be alive by the end of the round to earn the point, just as long as one is still alive. Players on the same team can still harm each other. Interestingly, if all players join the same team, the game can still begin. This will cause each round to end instantly, as only one team is remaining the moment the round starts. However, no XP is earned for doing this. Combat Hats actually serve a small combat purpose if used correctly. When a player ragdolls, either by tripping or dying, they drop their hat on the ground. This can be picked up and equipped to wear the hat, replacing any headgear the player has equipped. Particularly clever players can use this to pretend to be on another team, but this is hard to pull off convincingly if the opposing team is willing or able to communicate. More importantly, the hat can instead be thrown and will disarm any duck it hits. This can be useful if backed into a corner without a weapon, as it gives the player a chance to steal their opponent's weapon or even knock them back into a hazard, as the hat also pushes ducks back slightly. List of Hats Below is a list of hats found in the game. They are split into several categories. Normal These hats are unlocked by default and have no special quirks. Unique These hats are unlocked by default and have unique quirks that, by themselves, separate them from normal hats. This may be a unique visual effect, a reference to another game or something else entirely. Vincent These hats are purchasable from Vincent for $150 each during certain calendar events. It should be noted that the Mothers hat is currently glitched and does not appear. Arcade These hats are found in the Challenge Arcade. Achievement These hats are unlocked by achieving certain in-game milestones. Unobtainable These hats cannot be unlocked in normal gameplay because they are either unused or just used as props. They can be found in the game files are listed here for reference. Category:List Category:Hats